


winter wonderland

by timeladyleo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma loves Christmas at Hogwarts. Fitz loves it with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely Veelain on tumblr. Hope you had a great christmas!!

The first Christmas at Hogwarts was, in Jemma’s opinion, the most magical Christmas she had ever had. As a first year, the whole experience was magical, the surreal feeling of spending all day in a castle where the paintings talked and the stairs moved and people were learning how to cast magic spells. Jemma had known it was going to be exciting, but no amount of reading could have prepared her for this. 

She spent most of her time even at school reading, taking hours of her free time to look at books about how magic works, why magic worked and about intricate spells her eleven year old self could only dream of casting. Though she was a first year she had ambitions, and she wasn't the sort of person to easily give in on these. the librarian had begun to call her a young Hermione, a compliment Jemma held in the highest regard - being compared to the legendary witch was thrilling. 

The library was her favourite place in the castle, followed by the quidditch pitch where she enjoyed watching all the people on brooms whizzing around tossing the quaffle back and forth in practice. She admired the chaser Daisy, one of the top players for Gryffindor who had scored most goals out of all the chasers in the third year. Jemma usually took her homework down to the pitch if she didn’t feel like going to the library because she enjoyed the atmosphere, hearing the practices go on. 

It was at a quidditch game that she met Fitz. He had been holding a bright red ‘GO GRYFFINDOR’ sign, supporting his own team. It looked like they were going to win - Jemma was very disappointed to see the Ravenclaw team struggling. They made a valiant effort, but they were just no match for the others. 

She wasn’t sure how she and Fitz had become friends really, after all their first conversation was a heated argument about which team was best, and which was going to win. Their second soon after had been about (and who knew how they’d gotten onto the subject) how best to make a calming draft - whether to stir in the ingredients or let it bubble. 

And somehow, though they’d argued constantly for weeks about everything, they had started to spend all their time together. By the end of the first term they has become inseparable. 

And then it was Christmas. Jemma had been a big fan of Christmas forever, and being at Hogwarts had made it all the most exciting. The Great Hall had transformed, now full of trees that were covered top to trunk in tinsel and lights and baubles. The room seemed to radiate light, feeling warm and cosy even though it was huge. From the ceiling floated down a soft snow, enchanted to look real though never to land. Jemma was intrigued by this and spent hours discussing how it would work with Fitz. 

Fitz too seemed more excited at Christmas. His fair hair caught the twinkling lights of all colous, remincinecdt, Jemma thought, of a coloured crown. She had had to persuade him that christmas was a fantastic time of year, and that all the magic just made it better. the trip to Hogsmeade had helped her case enormously. It had taken a few mugs of butterbeer and a trip to the sweet shop (Jemma had bought him a huge bag of lemon sherberts), but Fitz had come round to her way of thinking. 

The first Christmas had been magical, though Jemma found that with every year it grew more so. She learned more magic than she’d ever imagined possible, could brew hundreds of potions by memory and had grown closer and closer to Fitz. They had invented potions and spells through the years, impressing the teachers and making it into the Daily Prophet countless time for their achievements. 

If she was honest, she didn't think that most of it would have been possible without Fitz. He was the one she went to when she was struggling with an essay, or stressing with exams, or when she wanted a conversation about anything with someone she knew would sit and listen to her. 

It was bittersweet, then, when they got to their final year. Their final Christmas. 

They spent hours walking the grounds, scurrying back when the dark began to creep in over the horizon, sweeping over the snow covered land to bring in a chill and a new flurry. They spent time up in the owlery where Jemma received letters from her family and sent some to wish them a happy holiday. 

Though winter walks were fun, it was still the time spent in the library that Jemma enjoyed most, pouring over huge textbooks with Fitz as they tried to figure things out. Christmas or not, they’d often bring blankets down to sit in there through the night, seeing by a bright, never ending candle. The librarians never stopped them. 

“What are you going to do after this, Fitz?” Jemma asked one night, when the only sound was the fluttering of the pages turning, a ticking grandfather clock and the sound of their breathing. He shrugged. 

“I’ve not thought that far ahead, Jem. Why, what’s your plan?” Fitz grinned, knowing Jemma would have one. She reeled off to him the plan she’d had since learning about the position. 

“I want to work at the Ministry. I want to be in the Department where they discover spells, where they invent potions, where they do pure magic. I want to learn why it works.” She gazed off into the darkness with a smile, allowing herself to slip into the fantasy of her job. She barely noted Fitz looking at her. 

“Guess I’ll just have to come with you then.” he said, looking as determined as ever to follow Jemma around. She sighed lightheartedly. She didn’t really mind him doing that, not when she enjoyed his company so much, but she couldn't help but feel he was going to throw away his shot at doing what he wanted in his life. 

“Oh Fitz, surely you want more than that. Don’t you have any idea at all?” He shook his head stubbornly. 

“I wouldn't mind working at the Ministry at all. I have no idea what I’d do otherwise, and I’d get to be with you.” Jemma rolled her eyes and turned her attention back the the book, turning the large, yellowed pages with a _swoosh_. Fitz leaned in the read the page with her, his head coming to rest on her shoulder. 

They sat like that for a time, just reading., occasionally commenting, but in a comfortable silence. Fitz was the one to break it. He sat up, making Jemma turn in surprise. “Hey Jemma,” he said with a wry smile. She raised an eyebrow in question. “Look.” 

She looked up to where he pointed to see a hovering piece of mistletoe. She breathed an ‘oh’, noted that Fitz was the one levitating it, and with a smile wrapped her arms around him to bring him to a kiss. He should have been expecting it, but it seemed he was taken off guard by her forwardness. The mistletoe landed on their heads and they broke apart laughing. 

“Merry Christmas, Fitz.” said Jemma in between giggle, her voice soft. 

“Merry Christmas, Jemma.” he replied with an equal smile, having tossed the mistletoe to the side. She leaned in again, and this time their kiss was long an uninterrupted, only the candle lighting their faces.


End file.
